militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Battle Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |size= Squadron |garrison= |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= }} The British Royal Navy 2nd Battle Squadron was a naval squadron consisting of battleships. The 2nd Battle Squadron was initially part of the Royal Navy's Grand Fleet. After World War I the Grand Fleet was reverted to its original name, the Atlantic Fleet. The squadron changed composition often as ships were damaged, retired or transferred. History First World War As an element in the Grand Fleet, the Squadron participated in the Battle of Jutland.MacIntyre August 1914 On 5 August 1914, the squadron was constituted as follows:Dittmar & Colledge * [[HMS King George V (1911)|HMS King George V]] * [[HMS Ajax (1912)|HMS Ajax]] * [[HMS Audacious (1912)|HMS Audacious]] * [[HMS Centurion (1911)|HMS Centurion]] * [[HMS Conqueror (1911)|HMS Conqueror]] * [[HMS Monarch (1911)|HMS Monarch]] * [[HMS Orion (1910)|HMS Orion]] * [[HMS Thunderer (1911)|HMS Thunderer]] Battle of Jutland, June 1916 As an element in the Grand Fleet, the Squadron participated in the Battle of Jutland. During the Battle of Jutland, the composition of the 2nd Battle Squadron was as follows:MacIntyre * First Division * [[HMS King George V (1911)|HMS King George V]] Flagship of Vice Admiral Sir Martyn Jerram; Captain F. L. Field; * [[HMS Ajax (1912)|HMS Ajax]] Captain G. H. Baird; * [[HMS Centurion (1911)|HMS Centurion]] Captain M. Culme-Seymour; * [[HMS Erin|HMS Erin]] Captain the Honourable V. A. Stanley; * Second Division * [[HMS Orion (1910)|HMS Orion]] Flagship of Rear Admiral A. C. Leveson; Captain O. Backhouse; * [[HMS Monarch (1911)|HMS Monarch]] Captain G. H. Borrett; * [[HMS Conqueror (1911)|HMS Conqueror]] Captain H. H. D. Tothill; * [[HMS Thunderer (1911)|HMS Thunderer]] Captain J. A. Fergusson. January 1918 By 1918, [[HMS Agincourt (1913)|HMS Agincourt]] had been transferred from the 1st Battle Squadron. Second World War September 1939 By this time the squadron was in the Home Fleet and consisted of:Orbat * [[HMS Royal Oak (08)|HMS Royal Oak]] Flagship of Rear Admiral Henry Blagrove; Captain W.G. Benn; * [[HMS Royal Sovereign (05)|HMS Royal Sovereign]] Captain L. V. Morgan; * [[HMS Ramillies (07)|HMS Ramilies]] Captain H. T. Baillie-Grohman; * Captain G. J. A. Miles; * [[HMS Rodney (29)|HMS Rodney]] Captain E. N. Syfret. Commanders Commanders were as follows: * Vice-Admiral Sir John Jellicoe (May–December 1912) * Vice-Admiral Sir George Warrender (1912–15) * Vice-Admiral Sir Martyn Jerram (1915–16) * Vice-Admiral Sir John de Robeck (1916–19) * Vice-Admiral Sir Henry Oliver (March–April 1919) * Vice-Admiral Sir Arthur Leveson (1919–20) * Vice-Admiral Sir William Nicholson (1920–21) * Rear-Admiral Reginald Drax (1929–30) * Rear-Admiral Charles Little (1930–31) * Rear-Admiral Wilfred French (1931–32) * Rear-Admiral Ragnar Colvin (1932–33) * Rear-Admiral Max Horton (1933–35) * Rear-Admiral Charles Ramsey (1935–37) * Vice-Admiral Lachlan MacKinnon (1937–39) * Rear-Admiral Lancelot Holland (January–September 1939) * Rear-Admiral Henry Blagrove (September–October 1939) * Vice-Admiral Sir Alban Curteis (1941–42) * Vice-Admiral Sir Bruce Fraser (1942–43) * Vice-Admiral Sir Henry Moore (1943–44) References Sources * * * External links Category:Battle squadrons of the Royal Navy Category:Military units and formations of the Royal Navy in World War I Category:Military units and formations of the Royal Navy in World War II